hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Morel McCarnathy
Morel McCarnathy is a Single-Star Sea Hunter who uses a giant smoking pipe and smoke as weapons and a member of the Extermination Team during the Chimera Ant crisis. He is also the master of both Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon. Appearance Morel is a tall, well-built middle-aged man with shoulder-length light brown hair. He has a broad face with a strong square chin and a crooked nose. Morel is always seen wearing pince-nez sunglasses and typically has his white shirt tucked in his pants and carries a giant smoking pipe. Personality Despite being a strong and decisive fighter, Morel is very emotional and has a great sense of compassion. He can easily be moved to tears by touching scenes. His emotionalism is even shared by his disciples, especially Knuckle. Morel has also shown to be a deft negotiator and have good leadership skills. Plot Chimera Ant arc Morel first appears accompanying Chairman Netero heading for NGL along with Knov. Upon meeting Killua at a checkpoint on the border of NGL, he taunts the boy about his state of panic. Killua replies that the 3 of them will not stand much chance against Pitou, but Morel laughs and tells Killua that the outcome of a Nen battle is never certain and one has to fight with absolute confidence in victoryVol 19, p.188-189. He then advances into NGL with Netero and Knov after complimenting Killua on his idea of knocking Gon out. They estimate it will be at least 2 months until the birth of the KingVol 20, p.37. The exterminators' only target is the Queen, but because the range of Pitou's En is too long, making a surgical attack on her impossible, they decide to quietly and slowly take out the ants one by one. Morel then creates an army of rabbit-shaped smoke dolls to find out the number of enemies they will have to deal with. Later he creates a thick fog that covers an entire forest near the Queen's colony and continuously tricks various groups of Chimera ants to a room conjured by Knov, where they are decimated by the ChairmanVol 20, p.99-100. However, the ants wise up, and near the end of the 1st month they no longer fall into Morel and Knov's trap. Knov wants to initiate their plan but Netero tells him and Morel to wait for their disciplesVol 20, p.115. Morel bets J100,000 that only Knuckle and Shoot will come while Knov bets J1,000,000 on all five of them comingVol 21, p.49-50. At the end of the 1st month, an ant named Colt comes to them with the intention of surrendering, telling them about the premature birth of the King, the Queen's condition and the threat posed by the Squadron Captains in case she diesVol 21, p.48. This development is even worse than their worst-case estimation so Morel decides to take Colt to Netero, who quickly asks the Hunters Association to send a team of expert surgeons and artificial organ specialists to the Queen's nest. Still, all they can do is prolonging the dying moment of the Queen for a little while. After her death, seeing how Colt cries and vows to protect her last offspring--a prematurely born baby ant tinier than a pinky--at all costs, Morel gets emotional and promises Colt that if they stop eating humans, he will protect them until he himself becomes blindVol 21, p.67-68. Following the capture of Kite by Shoot in the Queen's nest, Morel and his disciple Knuckle are called in to deal with Cheetu, a Chimera Ant Squadron Leader with superhuman speed who killed and injured a number of humans in the vicinity of Pata City. The two of them ambush Cheetu on a road. Even though they cannot match his speed, their experience and the versatility of More's Deep Purple allow Knuckle to put a Hakoware on him with easeVol 21, p.159-160. They then let him run away, deciding to leave him to other Hunters who match up well with him. 10 days before their planned attack on the King, Morel, Knov, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon and Killua head for the Republic of East Gorteau. This is also the day the Hakoware Knuckle put on Gon expires and he can use Nen again. After their arrival, Netero sends them a message, telling them to break into 3 groups of two and separate the Royal Guards from the King. To test if Gon is qualified to participate in the extermination mission, Morel tells Gon to imagine that he is Pitou and attack him with full power. Then, amazed by Gon's power and determination, he allows Gon to join him on the missionVol 21, p.196. In the evening of the 9th day before the attack, Morel and Knov talk to Marcos, a military leader in Ming Jol-ik's government, persuading him to disclose all military information in exchange for the protection of him and his family in another countryVol 22, p.122-123. Later, he talks to someone from the Hunters Association and gets angry with them over their decision not to use a Hunter he recommended, which led to the escape of Cheetu. He also expresses his frustration at the shady moves of the pro-Vice-Chairman faction to sabotage Netero's plan and win the next Hunter Chairman Election. On the same night, the ants manipulate Ming Jol-ik's corpse to place all of East Gorteau under martial lawVol 22, p.181. To prevent them from slaughtering the 5,000,000 citizens in the capital city Peijin, Morel keeps a close watch on it using his smoke dollsVol 23, p.123. 6 days before the attack on the King, Morel encounters Cheetu again while guarding Peijin. He is immediately hit and transported to an isolated, enclosed place conjured by Cheetu. Despite being unable to get back his aura, Morel catches Cheetu with little difficulties thanks to his superior intelligence and experience and gets out of the conjured space unscathedVol 24, p.12-13. He then meets up with Knov, who has just killed Flutter, an ant specializing in reconnaissance. When they see the sudden disappearance of all of Pitou's dolls in Peijin, they know something serious has happened in the palace and decide to split up--Knov is going to infiltrate the palace to create some portals while Morel stays in PeijinVol 24, p.36-37. Due to his lack of knowledge about the area, Morel afterwards is led into an underground church by Leol. Realizing that Leol uses a Nen ability of his friend, he rages and swears to make Leol pay. Despite having fallen into the enemy's trap, he remains confident and manages to suffocate Leol using CO2 and his extraordinary lung capacityVol 24, p.114-115. Meanwhile, Knov suffers a mental breakdown after coming into contact with Pouf's heinous aura in Zetsu stateVol 24, p.73-78. On D-day, even with just 35% of his full power and Knov's withdrawal from the mission, Morel still decides to lead a team consisting of himself, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon, Killua, Ikalgo and Meleoron in an assault on the King's palace. They break in through a portal Knov created previously near the central stairway. The moment they are inside, they unexpectedly meet with a rain of aura dragons created by Zeno, and Yupi, who has been guarding the stairway. Morel quickly uses Deep Purple to trick Yupi and slips through, leaving Yupi to Shoot. He then goes straight to the throne room, where he encounters Pouf. Morel immediately has him trapped in his Smoky Jail to separate him from the King. However, after a while, he is tricked into calcelling the jail because Pouf splits himself into minuscule particles and slips through it. Pouf then takes him by surprise and steals the pipeVol 27, p.80-81, rendering him unable to use any new Nen ability. In a last-ditch attempt to accomplish the mission, Morel turns his remaining 89 smoke dolls into clones of himself and Knuckle to support him against Yupi. They almost defeat Yupi, but at the last moment, Knuckle cancels his Hakoware in exchange for Morel's lifeVol 27, p.181. After Yupi has left, Knov appears through a portal and takes Morel to a safe placeVol 27, p.194. New Hunter Chairman Election arc Following the extermination mission, Morel is hospitalized. Along with other friends of Gon's, he is worried about Gon's critical condition. He soon calls Colt, telling him that he and Meryem's younger sister are safe being classified as new magical beasts. After learning that the child has Kite's memories, he tries to let Gon know about it at once but all to no avail. Later, when talking to Killua over the phone, Morel tells him they should leave the treatment of Gon to a nen remover, but Killua asks Morel to leave it to him. Leorio then visits Gon in the hospital and has a heated conversation with Killua and his butler Gotoh on the phone. Gotoh says Gon must be the only person in the hospital when they arrive, to which Leorio replies he cannot evacuate a national hospital. Seeing that, Morel takes Leorio's cell phone and assures Gotoh that this condition will be met. He then calls Knov, telling him to prepare an isolated room in the hospital's parking lot for Gon. Soon afterwards, he finishes 8th in the 4th Round of 13th Hunter Chairman Election and becomes one of the 16 candidates advancing to the next round. Before Round 5, it is introduced that Morel might qualify for a Triple-Star Hunter License thanks to his contributions to the extermination of the Chimera AntsCh 326, p.2. He comes in 8th this round, barely enough not to get eliminated. In Round 6, due to a number of Hunters being killed by Hisoka and Illumi, the turnout drops to below 95% so there is going to be another vote with the same candidates. The night before Round 7, Morel sends a video message to Teradain, declining to become the new captain of the Seirin group and saying he does not want to become chairman. Unbeknown to him, Teradain is already dead by that time. He finishes this round with the 6th place and is eliminated. But unlike the other candidates, he refuses to give a losing speech. After Gon has been healed by Alluka, Morel and the other friends of Gon's take him to the election hall in the Hunters Association's headquarters where the last round of the election is about to happen. With tears streaming down his face, he opens the door and calls out to LeorioCh 334, p.9. Once Gon and Leorio have greeted each other, he makes Leorio promise not to tell Gon it is Killua who healed himCh 334, p.13-14, saying it is for the sake of Killua. When the election is already over, Knov gives Morel J1,100,000 and reminds him of the bets they made during the Chimera Ant crisis. Instead of keeping the money, Morel buys an expensive bottle of wine. They make a toast with a small glass of the wine and put the rest on the desk in Netero's office, in front of his portrait, as a gift for the late Chairman. Abilities Morel has shown to be both a good strategist and an experienced and resourceful fighter. He uses his pipe not only for his Nen abilities but also as a melee weapon. However, he himself claims that he is more suitable to be a supporter than a fighterCh 330, p.18. Nen Morel is a Manipulator2004 Databook, p.80. He uses a giant smoking pipe and manipulates the smoke released from it with his aura. The drawback of his abilities is that if Morel loses his pipe he will not be able to produce smoke anymore to manipulate and will have to rely on the existing smoke. *'Deep Purple' (紫煙機兵隊 (ディープパープル) Smoke Troopers): This ability allows Morel to manipulate smoke in many ways he sees fit. Using the giant pipe he produces a great amount of smoke then shapes it into various things such as grass, hoses, boat, rabbits, and dolls. The most complex things that can be created from the smoke are the humanoid dolls each of which has an aura core containing manipulation commands. He uses these dolls to protect Peijin from Pitou's puppets. The maximum number of dolls he can create is 216, and by reducing their number, he can produce dolls of better qualitiesVol 23, p.146-147. *'Smoky Jail' (監獄ロック (スモーキージェイル) Jailhouse Rock): Morel can create an almost impenetrable barrier out of his smoke, which can be useful for isolating an enemy. The barrier has proven to be strong enough to withstand the collapse of a domed tower of the King's palaceVol 26, p.167. Non-Nen *'Extraordinary lung capacity': As a distinguished Sea Hunter, Morel has excellent lungs, allowing him to stay underwater for an extended period of time without taking any breath. He is confident that they are second to noneVol 24, p.101. It is his lungs that help him win the battle against Leol in an underground church filled with water. Trivia *Morel's name in romaji, Morau Makkānāshi, is an anagram of the name of Ramo Nakajima, a respected Japanese cult novel writer who often wore sunglasses. *His trademark technique Deep Purple and his job as a Sea Hunter are a reference to the famous English rock band Deep Purple and their well-known song Smoke on the Water. References }} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators